La luz de mi vida
by RelatosdeunaOtaku
Summary: Nada más y nada menos que un ridículo paraguas, nada más y nada menos que una estudiante del montón, no obstante en ese preciso instante en el que estaba sumido en la oscuridad vislumbré un débil haz de luz que marcaba el final del túnel, si, ella me mostró el camino de vuelta, no, ella me trajo de nuevo a la vida.


**Clasificación:** K+,

**Nota:** Ésta historia también está publicada con otros nombres en mi blog personal **Relatosdeunaotaku**

Bueno yo la verdad es que no aprecie lo hermosa que era esta pareja hasta que vi el manga, y la verdad es que me emocionó mucho el momento en que Terada le da el anillo de pedida de mano a Rika, por eso es que desde ese entonces me fascinó esta pareja y decidí hacer este **Oneshot**, deseo con mis mayores deseos que les guste.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas que me hagan mejorar.

Besis n.n

* * *

_"Senpai" "Senpai" "Senpai" "Senpai" Senpai" _Resonaba desde el más recóndito habitáculo de mi subconciente, una y otra vez no hacía más que repetir su dulce y armoniosa voz, su rostro angelical caracterizado por la candida belleza infantil, sus ojos, sus labios... ¡BASTA! Me dije a mí mismo, definitivamente debo de estar enfermo, y no hablo de que casualmente en este preciso instante mi fiebre este por encima de los treinta y ocho grados, no, hablo de mis retorcidos pensamientos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Es una niña de diez años, UNA NIÑA, una chiquilla que apenas ha salido del huevo, que apenas ha visto mundo... Aun si mis sentimientos fuesen nobles, aun si podría esperar por ella el resto de mis días, ¿De verdad está bien? Digo, ¿Está bien para ella? Yo por mi parte soy un adulto, un adulto formado que ha tenido tiempo para contemplar la vida y sufrir las encrucijadas del destino en más de una ocasión; he visto cosas, mundo, he pasado la infancia y la adolescencia etapa por etapa con sus pros y sus contras... No obstante, ella, la mujer, no, la chica, no, la niña por la cual mi mundo está patas arriba tan sólo alcanza la corta edad de los diez años, ¡Diez años! Y ello es la causa de mis quebraderos de cabeza, de mi lucha interna contra el deber y los sentimientos contradictorios...

Me preocupa, me inquieta mucho que por el mero hecho de mi influencia adulta eche a perder su infancia, que se salte momentos, fases de su juventud, mas se por experiencia que cada instante que malgasta pensando en mí es tiempo perdido que ya nunca regresará. Se, y soy consciente, de que apesar de su exigua edad es una persona muy madura, toda una mujercita que cocina, limpia, y cose... pero aun así, no puedo evitar ver su diminuto y delicado cuerpo y pensar que realmente hay algo malo en mí, y no es que yo acostumbre a fijarme en niñas, es sólo que ella es la excepción... Porque cuando yo estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad, ella surgió de la nada y con su fulgente sonrisa dejo atrás las tinieblas que se habían atenazado tan fervientemente en mi corazón, porque ella llenó el vacío que sentía de su pureza y grandeza, me hizo volver a sentir sensaciones que daba por perdidas, restaurar mi fe, porque ella y sólo ella es la única capaz de llegar a mi corazón y sobre todo porque aquel día ella me salvó...

Todo se remonta a un oscura mañana, una como como cualquier otra, pero que me marcó de por vida y por defecto unió nuestros destinos.

_Veía a la gente pasar, iban de un lado a otro absortos en su asuntos y ajenos a la crueldad del destino, que manejaba con sus invisibles hilos todo aquella que cobrase vida, si, el destino que se encargaba de seleccionar a dedo y sin criterio alguno a sus víctimas. El destino, que bien podía otorgarte todo cuanto quisiera para después arrebatártelo de un sólo plumazo únicamente para demostrar su omnipotencia absoluta, sólo para dar a entender que no hay nada que no pueda hacer y que después de todo no somos nosotros, los humanos, dueños de nuestra propia vida. No importa, todo carece de sentido para mí, mas ya no me queda nada, nada más que sueños y planes para el futuro que hoy se desvanecen sin siquiera poder tener ni voz ni voto. Aquí tirado sobre el suelo y con botella en mano, observo a la gente pasar, pobres ingenuos que no advierten lo que se les viene encima. ¡Eso! ¡Corred a vuestras casas! ¡Corred a ver a vuestros seres queridos! Pues mañana quizá ya no habrá casa a la que retornar, ni personas a las que amar... Si, eso era lo que me había sucedido a mí, hoy, un día lluvioso como cualquier otro, un día en el que como todos, trabajaba, en el que las noticias seguían anunciaban malos acontecimientos, pero... Nada fuera de lo normal, nada a excepción de que aquel día corriente que todo el mundo parecía pasar desapercibido, acababan de notificarme en el trabajo que mi prometida, en cuyo vientre se encontraba el fruto de nuestro amor, había muerto trágicamente en un accidente de coche. Era increíble, la vida en sí es increíble, cuatro arduos años construyendo y fortaleciendo nuestro amor, y tan sólo un instante para que todo aquello se hiciera trizas y redujera a la nada, absoluta NADA. La primera vez que advertí que estaba lloviendo, fue por el mero hecho de que un paraguas se extendió por encima de mi cabeza. _

_– ¡Senpai! ¡Está empapado! – Para cuando levanté la mirada lo primero que hallé fueron un par de ojos marrones que me estudiaban con atención, yo conocía a esa niña aunque lo cierto es que por mi estado de embriaguez tardé unos minutos infinitos en poder identificarla, ella era... Rika Sasaki, una de mis más aventajadas alumnas.– Si no se cambia pescará un buen resfriado. _

_Nada más y nada menos que un ridículo paraguas, nada más y nada menos que una estudiante del montón, no obstante en ese preciso instante en el que estaba sumido en la oscuridad vislumbré un débil haz de luz que marcaba el final del túnel, si, ella me mostró el camino de vuelta, no, ella me trajo de nuevo a la vida._

Después de eso no recuerdo con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió, si bien sé que ella me llevó a su casa puesto que sus padres estaban de viaje, también sé que Sasaki me hizo cambiarme de ropa, y me cuidó mientras perduraron los efectos secundarios del alcohol, e incluso se encargó de mí cuando enfermé al día siguiente... Eso me recuerda... ¡Arrg! Mi cabeza, si no me tomo algo este dolor me va a matar, y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué estoy recordando eso en este preciso momento? Doy un bufido algo exasperado, será porque hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi prometida e hijo... ¡Menudo engorro! Esta bien, quizá si duermo un rato cuando me levanté me encuentre obstante, cuando ya he cerrado los ojos escucho.

– ¡Con permiso! – ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Senpai, no deberías dejar la puerta abierta viviendo solo. – Me reprende.

– ¿S-Sasaki? – Digo con la voz ronca.

– ¡Senpai! ¿Estás bien? Tienes mal aspecto. – Se acerca a mí preocupada.

– Sí, sólo me resfrié un poco... – Dibujo una sonrisa algo superficial en mis labios en un intento en balde. – ¿Querías algo? – En otra ocasión quizá le hubiese regañado por entrar con esas confianzas, o la habría mandado directamente a su casa, pero no en esta que incluso el acto de pensar me daba jaqueca.

– Yo eh...Venía a traerte tu abrigo... – Empieza a decir mientras juega con sus dedos y sus mejillas adquieren un rojo carmesí, ¡Qué adorable! ¡Tan sólo buscaba una excusa para venir a verme! Pienso mientras reprimo mis enfermizas ganas de estrecharla contra mi pecho por diversas razones; entre ellas el hecho de que como adulto que soy he de comportarme como tal, y por otro lado está el tema de que en estos instantes soy un saco de gérmenes. – Te lo dejaste ayer en clase, y como hoy no viniste...

– Gracias señorita Sasaki, eres muy amable... – Contesto justo antes de que me de un ataque de tos.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien? – No obstante antes de emitir palabra alguna veo sus labios aproximarse peligrosamente a mí.

– ¿Q-Qué haces...? – Y entonces sus labios se posan sobre mi frente y yo no puedo evitar estremecerme.

– ¡Estás muy caliente! – Dice ella alertada y a su vez coge el pañuelo de mi cabeza y lo empapa en agua para después volverlo a posar sobre mi frente – ¿Has probado a tomar algún medicamento? – Me pregunta con urgencia a lo que yo niego con la cabeza. – ¿Has comida al menos algo?

– No. – Hago una breve pausa. – Escucha, te agradezco la molestia pero deberías volver a tu casa, tus padres estarán preocupados. – Noto como poco a poco la intensidad de mi voz va disminuyendo en perfecto decrescendo, ¡Creo que mi garganta acaba de pasar a mejor vida!

– Mis padres están de viaje de negocios de nuevo. – Por un instante capto cierta melancolía en la mirada de Sasaki para luego tornarse en determinación... Pobre Sasaki, ha de ser muy difícil para ella, ya que sus padres forman parte de una empresa la cual efectúa diversos viajes de negocios que les obliga a abandonar a su pequeña hijita, y por ello se queda sola en casa en más de una ocasión... Me pregunto si es por esa razón que es tan madura, no obstante, me preocupa.. .

– Oh... Vaya – Sale de mis labios.

– No. – Niega con la cabeza. – No me importa, porque sé que ellos están trabajando para poder alimentarme. – Se postra en sus labios una sonrisa forzada, y por alguna extraña razón experimento la misma sensación que de haber hallado a un pobre gatito abandonado frente a mi puerta.– Bueno, voy a prepararte algo de comer, debes de estar hambriento y además te tienes que tomar la medicación – Me da la espalda, quizá con la única intención de ocultar su dolor.

– Sasaki. – Sale de mis labios casi como un gruñido ahogado y sin más la retengo agarrándola por el brazo.

– ¿S-s-senpai? – tartamudea ella al notar mis brazos cerrarse en torno a su espalda.

– No me llames más así. – Gruño

– ¿T-Terada-san? – Sonrió para mis adentros.

– Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres. – Afirmo casi sin pensar. – Pero sólo porque es una ocasión especial. – Me excuso aunque quizá querría decir que justo en este día tan triste y nefasto en mi vida, me gustaría tenerla a mi lado, es más... Quizá, sienta el deseo de protegerla y retenerla junto a mí, la idea de imaginármela sola en casa y totalmente desamparada...

– ¿¡DE VERDAD!? – Se da la vuelta para abrazarme. – ¡GRACIAS SEMPAI! Digo Terada-san. – Y de pronto me sonrojo, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan rematadamente linda? ¿Es qué no se da cuenta que poniéndose tan contenta por algo así hace que mi corazón salga disparado?

– Sí, pero sólo por hoy y no te acostumbres. – Le reprendo. – Tengo un futon de sobra en ese armario y en los cajones hay sábanas... – Me dirijo al armario justo cuando Sasaki me detiene.

– Terada-san por favor, sólo vuelve a la cama yo me encargaré de eso. – Prácticamente me suplica.

– ¿Podrás hacerlo tú sola? – Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal.

– Sí, tranquilo, vuelve a la cama necesitas descansar para reponerte.

– Parece que siempre tienes que cuidar de mí, siento ocasionarte tantas molestias... – ¡No son molestias! Para mí es un gusto poder hacer algo por usted – ¡Oh dios! Es tan mona que quisiera estrujarla hasta dejarla sin respiración...

Aquella noche, a pesar de la nefasta celebración que se acontecía el día de hoy, los fantasmas del pasado no volvieron a atemorizarme, mas Sasaki me tomó de la mano por el resto de la noche, un gesto tan sencillo y tan inocente que de alguna forma daba razón a mi existencia...

– Terada-san... Hoy es nuestro aniversario... – Susurra mientras se acurruca en su futon.

– ¿Nuestro?

– Sí, hoy es el día en el que por fin me abriste tu corazón... – ¿Cómo podían unas palabras tan inocentes provocar en mí tantas sensaciones diferentes? Muy ciertamente, hoy también es el aniversario del día en que ella me salvó...

– Duérmete ya... – Fue lo único que contesté, aun con tantos sentimientos que me gustaría expresar, prefiero enmudecer; porque el día en el que los deje salir ya no habrá marcha atrás.

– Te quiero Terada-san...– Fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer con estos sentimientos que crecen en mi interior? Aun cuando sé que mi amor es un error, aun cuando trato de matarlo dentro de mí... No hago más que pensar en la pequeña y encantadora Sasaki, porque ella llegó reclamando mi amor en un momento de debilidad y desde ese entonces no he podido arrancarla de mi mente/corazón.

Sasaki es sólo una niña de diez años a la cual le doblo la edad, pero aún así no puedo evitar amarla con cada fibra de mi ser, ¿Cómo puede mi amor por ella ser algo malo? ¿Cómo podría ser algo repugnante aún cuando esperaría por ella el resto de mi existencia? Porque ella es... La luz de mi vida.


End file.
